muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance
The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance is a prequel series to The Dark Crystal. The ten-episode''Variety'' "Dark Crystal Prequel Series in the Works at Netflix" by Joe Otterson, May 18, 2017 series debuted on Netflix on August 30, 2019,Netflix Title Page using all puppet creatures and no human characters.New York Comic Con panel, October 5, 2018 The series follows twelve years of development on a sequel that failed to result in a film, Power of the Dark Crystal (which ultimately became a comic book series). Plot Variety reports the premise of the show: The Netflix title page for the series adds the additional detail of the inclusion of a "cruel emperor" as part of the cast of characters: Production Louis Leterrier (The Incredible Hulk, Now You See Me) served as director and executive producer for the series. Lisa Henson is also executive producer. The writing team consists of Jeffrey Addiss, Will Matthews, and Javier Grillo-Marxuach (Lost, The 100), who all also serve as co-executive producers. Filming on the project started in November 2017 under the supervision of Lisa Henson and Halle Stanford.Bleeding Cool "Brian Henson Talks ... at Dragon Con" by Mary Anne Butler, September 5, 2018 Principal photography wrapped in London during the last week of September 2018, which was followed by a long period of post-production. In November of 2018, Film Music Reporter revealed that Daniel Pemberton (Black Mirror, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) and Samuel Sim (Diana: Her Story, PBS' Frontline) had been tapped to score the series.Film Music Reporter "Daniel Pemberton & Samuel Sim to Score Netflix's The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance" November 16, 2018 A feature-length documentary, The Crystal Calls, was released accompanying the series and showing a behind the scenes look at the development and production of the series. Posters Age of Resistance poster Instagram.jpg| Dark Crystal Age of Resistance poster by La Boca.jpg|Poster art by La Boca, tweeted by NetflixUK hinting at hidden secret information https://twitter.com/NetflixUK/status/1141390452630986752 — Poster detail published by La Boca https://www.instagram.com/p/BzIaNkZijN8/ DC Resistance poster July 18 2019.jpg|Poster art by Kevin Tong, detail at https://twitter.com/tragicsunshine/status/1151957216552873984 DC Netflix poster July 26 2019.jpg Tie-ins Four books written by J.M. Lee serve as an alternate take on the story of Age of Resistance, focused on the adventures of Naia, Kylan and Tavra, but as this book series began several years before the show's release, the two series diverge from each other in a number of ways. Additionally, The Art and Making of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance chronicles a behind-the-scenes look into the making of the series. A 12-issue comic book miniseries of the same name was released on September 25, 2019. It takes place before the Netflix series, divided into three four-issue arcs exploring backstories of select characters.http://www.toughpigs.com/age-of-resistance-comic/ Cast Alice Dinnean, Beccy Henderson and Neil Sterenberg puppeteer the lead roles of Brea, Deet, and Rian and also perform other recurring roles. Other puppeteers of principal and recurring characters include Kevin Clash (puppet captain), Dave Chapman (1st assistant puppet captain), Warrick Brownlow-Pike (2nd assistant puppet captain), Louise Gold, Victor Yerrid, Helena Smee, Olly Taylor, Damian Farrell, and Dave Goelz. Kat Smee is credited as Core Puppeteer and identified by the Jim Henson Company as working on several major characters mainly performed by others."The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Puppeteers," The Jim Henson Company social media, archived at Thread:274635 Additional puppeteers include Derek Arnold, Don Austen, William Banyard, Amber Beattie, Daisy Beattie, Sue Beattie, Mikey Brett, Lynn Robertson Bruce, Sarah Burgess, Tim Cherry-Jones, Sheila Clark, and Richard Coombs. Rian - Taron Egerton.jpg|Rian Taron Egerton (voice) Neil Sterenberg (puppeteer) Brea - Anya Taylor-Joy.jpg|Brea Anya Taylor-Joy (voice) Alice Dinnean (puppeteer) Deet - Nathalie Emmanuel.jpg|Deet Nathalie Emmanuel (voice) Beccy Henderson (puppeteer) Aughra - Donna Kimball.jpg|Aughra Donna Kimball (voice) Kevin Clash (puppeteer) Baffi - Dave Goelz.jpg|Baffi Dave Goelz All-Maudra - Helena Bonham Carter.jpg|All-Maudra Helena Bonham Carter (voice) Louise Gold (puppeteer) Cadia - Eddie Izzard.jpg|Cadia Eddie Izzard (voice) Olly Taylor (puppeteer) Gurjin - Harris Dickinson.jpg|Gurjin Harris Dickinson (voice) Dave Chapman (puppeteer) Kylan - Shazad Latif.jpg|Kylan Shazad Latif (voice) Victor Yerrid (puppeteer) Maudra Fara - Lena Headey.jpg|Maudra Fara Lena Headey (voice) Alice Dinnean (puppeteer) Mira - Alicia Vikander.jpg|Mira Alicia Vikander (voice) Helena Smee (puppeteer) Naia - Hannah John-Kamen.jpg|Naia Hannah John-Kamen (voice) Beccy Henderson (puppeteer) Onica - Natalie Dormer.jpg|Onica Natalie Dormer (voice) Louise Gold (puppeteer) Ordon - Mark Strong.jpg|Ordon Mark Strong (voice) Dave Chapman (puppeteer) Rek'yr - Theo James.jpg|Rek'yr Theo James (voice) Olly Taylor (puppeteer) Seladon - Gugu Mbatha-Raw.jpg|Seladon Gugu Mbatha-Raw (voice) Helena Smee (puppeteer) Tavra - Catriona Balfe.jpg|Tavra Caitriona Balfe (voice) Neil Sterenberg (puppeteer) Hup - Victor Yerrid.jpg|Hup Victor Yerrid Maudra Argot - Louise Gold.jpg|Maudra Argot Louise Gold The Librarian - Toby Jones.jpg|The Librarian Toby Jones (voice) Kevin Clash (puppeteer) The Archer - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson.jpg|The Archer Ólafur Darri Ólafsson (voice) Olly Taylor (puppeteer) The Chamberlain - Simon Pegg.jpg|The Chamberlain Simon Pegg (voice) Warrick Brownlow-Pike (puppeteer) The Collector - Awkwafina.jpg|The Collector Awkwafina (voice) Helena Smee (puppeteer) The Emperor - Jason Isaacs.jpg|The Emperor Jason Isaacs (voice) Dave Chapman (puppeteer) The General - Benedict Wong.jpg|The General Benedict Wong (voice) Kevin Clash (puppeteer) The Gourmand - Harvey Fierstein.jpg|The Gourmand Harvey Fierstein (voice) Louise Gold (puppeteer) The Heretic - Andy Samberg.jpg|The Heretic Andy Samberg (voice) Damian Farrell (puppeteer) The Hunter - Ralph Ineson.jpg|The Hunter Ralph Ineson (voice) Kevin Clash (puppeteer) The Ornamentalist - Alice Dinnean.jpg|The Ornamentalist Alice Dinnean The Ritual Master - Keegan-Michael Key.jpg|The Ritual Master Keegan-Michael Key (voice) Victor Yerrid (puppeteer) The Scientist - Mark Hamill.jpg|The Scientist Mark Hamill (voice) Olly Taylor (puppeteer) The Scroll Keeper - Neil Sterenberg.jpg|The Scroll Keeper Neil Sterenberg noimage-big.png|The Myth-Speaker Sigourney Weaver (voice) Trailers File:The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Teaser Netflix|Teaser: May 18, 2017 File:Dark Crystal Age of Resistance May 30 trailer|Trailer: May 30, 2019 File:The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Comic-Con 2019 Sneak Peek Netflix|Sneak Peek: July 19, 2019 File:The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Trailer Netflix|Trailer: August 13, 2019 Gallery Photos Rian.jpg|Rian, a Crystal Castle guard from the fierce Stonewood clan Brea.jpg|Brea, a Gelfling from the noble Vapra who live in the Gelfling capital city Deet.jpg|Deet of the cave-dwelling Grottans who never set foot above ground DCAoR EmpireMag 01.jpg|''Empire'' magazine, Summer 2019 DCAoR EmpireMag 02.jpg|''Empire'' magazine, Summer 2019 DCAoR EmpireMag 03.jpg|''Empire'' magazine, Summer 2019 DCAoR EmpireMag 04.jpg|''Empire'' magazine, Summer 2019 dc_unit_02317_r_rian.jpg|''Entertainment Weekly, May 21, 2019 dc_unit_02778_r.jpg|''Entertainment Weekly, May 21, 2019 dc_unit_16586_rc.jpg|''Entertainment Weekly'', May 21, 2019 dc_unit_17356_rc_deet-in-center.jpg|''Entertainment Weekly'', May 21, 2019 dc_unit_21685_rc.jpg|''Entertainment Weekly'', May 21, 2019 dc_unit_23538_r.jpg|''Entertainment Weekly'', May 21, 2019 DC Netflix Cine Información y más 01.jpg|''Cine Información y más'', May 21, 2019 Screenshots DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 001.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 002.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 003.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 004.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 005.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 006.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 007.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 008.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 009.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 010.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 011.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 012.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 013.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 014.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 015.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 016.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 017.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 018.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 019.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 020.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 021.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 022.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 023.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 024.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 025.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 026.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 027.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 028.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 029.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 030.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 031.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 032.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 033.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 034.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 035.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 036.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 037.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 038.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 039.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 040.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 041.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 042.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 043.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 044.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 045.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 046.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 047.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 048.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 049.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 050.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 051.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 052.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 053.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 054.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 055.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 056.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 057.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 058.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 059.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 060.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 061.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 062.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 063.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 064.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 065.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 066.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 067.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 068.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 069.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 070.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 071.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 072.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 073.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 074.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 075.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 076.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 077.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 078.png DC Netflix 2009-05-30 trailer 079.png Marketing Instagram grottanclan.png|@grottanclan Instagram stonewoodclan.png|@stonewoodclan Instagram vapraclan.png|vapraclan Instagram the skeksis.png|@the_skeksis DC Twitter July 15 2019 01.jpg|@darkcrystal DC Twitter July 15 2019 02.jpg|@darkcrystal DC Twitter July 15 2019 03.jpg|@darkcrystal DC Twitter July 15 2019 04.jpg|@darkcrystal DC Twitter July 15 2019 05.jpg|@darkcrystal DC Twitter July 15 2019 06.jpg|@darkcrystal Sources External links * Henson Company Press Release * Official Instagram account __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Dark Crystal Category:Henson Company TV Shows Category:Creature Shop TV Shows